I Almost Lost You
by ChaseChick
Summary: A quick fic I did for the Stydia Secret Santa 2014 Exchange on Tumblr. How far will Malia and Peter go to find the Desert Wolf? How much can Stiles take? Will Lydia be able to save him in time. Stydia based! Post Season 4!


Prologue

If he kept moving, kept going forward, kept thinking about the next problem he was fine. It was when he stopped, was forced to remain still that his brain started flashing back to the horror. Back to when he had been trapped, a prisoner within his own body. Still fully cognizant of what the Nogitsune was doing but unable to make him stop.

He had argued with the monster, tried reasoning with him, begged him and in the end they had to resort to trying to trick the trickster. Outsmarting the fox had been nearly impossible and their win hadn't come without a terrible price. Allison had fallen on the blade of an Oni, she had sacrificed herself to rescue Lydia. Stiles still carried a tremendous amount of guilt for her death as well as the others that had fallen in the crosshairs of the Nogitsune. He had blood on his hands even if he hadn't been the one in control.

He hadn't brought it up of course. Instead he shoved the guilt down and let his sarcastic shield slide back into place. He just told everyone he was fine and moved on to the next topic. He caught the way eHLydia flinched when he moved to fast around her, she didn't need anything more to deal with so he gave her space. Stiles couldn't look Scott in the eye for weeks.

Right after it had happened he had still been weak and ill. It had felt like he was dying and for the first time he wondered if that was how his mother had felt. Maybe dying had been a good thing if she had been in that much pain. He dealt with it without telling anyone. He deserved to feel the agony. He slept most of his days away and was barely able to leave the house.

Slowly his body began to regain its strength and Stiles began moving from one thing to the next. He helped Scott train with Malia. He didn't stop the were-coyote when she took an interest in him. She was a distraction that kept him focused on something else. He continued researching about Scott's True Alpha status and into possible attacks from the supernatural. When it all got to be too much and nothing could stop his brain from repeating the horrible images he laced up his shoes and took to running the streets.

As Malia had become more comfortable she had started climbing into Stiles' room late at night, which was fine because he rarely slept anyway. She had asked him to help her locate her mother whom they only knew by the moniker "dessert wolf". He had readily agreed in need of another distraction. It was during one of their late night brainstorming sessions that the coyote had thrown him on the bed and pretty much had her way with him. Stiles didn't object but he hadn't asked for it either.

When Derek had come up missing and they had headed to Mexico to track him down Stiles felt calm in the chaos. His mind focused on the task at hand instead of tearing himself to shreds. After rescuing Derek it was one thing after another, finding out Kate was still alive and up to something, berserkers, assassins, hunters, the dead pool, all culminating with Scott's abduction and another trip south of the border.

Stiles would never ask to put his friends in harm's way but he felt completely in his element, almost normal when he was in the fray with his friends. He could almost pretend things were back to the way they were, almost. They returned back to Beacon Hills with no casualties this time. After Peter's diabolical reveal he was carted off to Eichen House and things were eerily quiet. Malia was mum on the subject of Peter. He had tried broaching the subject on more than one occasion with her. She would just shrug and proceed to start kissing Stiles. Stiles wasn't dumb, he knew it was a means of distraction. But he liked that distraction so he let it slide. He knew he shouldn't have.

Chapter 1

Stiles

He woke with his heart racing, legs tangled in the sheets, shirt clinging to his back, he was gasping for air. After flailing himself out of the sheets he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands trying to regain his composure. It had been another nightmare; no it had been a memory. He felt the sick rising in the back of his throat and bolted to the bathroom where he emptied his stomach.

After cleaning himself up he walked past his father's room and noticed the door stood ajar and the bed still made. Stiles hurried back to his room, the clock on the bed read just after 3am. Well after the time the Sheriff should have been home. A growing sense of unease began to settle in his chest. Stiles grabbed his cell phone and with shaky fingers hit the speed dial.

"Stiles," his father's resigned voice came through and Stiles let out a huge breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"Dad." His voice came out shakier than he would have liked. "Everything okay?"

"Are you okay? What are you doing up?" His father asked him at the same time.

"I'm fine. Is something wrong?" Stiles asked as he began his frantic pacing.

"Well, there has been a mass break out from the Eichen House." His father said and it stopped Stiles in his tracks.

"A break out?" He resumed his pacing and began rubbing his head that had started to throb. "Dad what about the secret wing? Dad what about Peter?" Stiles asked.

He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone and a bunch of police chatter. His father must have taken a step away because it became muffled. "Stiles they aren't going to come out and tell me that. Deaton's making some calls to confirm it though."

Stiles swore under his breath. "Let me know what you find out. I'm going to call Scott and let him know. Please be safe dad. I love you."

"I love you too. Please get some rest." His dad disconnected the call and Stiles immediately dialed Scott's number.

"Stiles?" Scott's voice came through groggily over the phone.

"Scott." Stiles said before he heard a thump on the other end of the phone and suddenly a more alert Scott.

"Stiles? Is everything okay? Are you okay?" He asked almost sounding panicked.

"I'm fine. Relax, or don't. I just got off the phone with my dad. There's been a mass breakout at Eichen. I'm not sure but I'd guess Peter and the others are out too. Deaton's making some calls."

"Shit." Scott said simply. "We need to find out what we're dealing with. I'll call Deaton. Can you call everyone and let them know?"

"Sure." Stiles swallowed thickly. "Should we meet now?"

"Yeah why don't we have everyone head over hear. Mom's still on her shift. I'll give her a call too and make sure she's safe." Scott replied.

"Okay see you in a few." Stiles answered before disconnecting the phone and dialing another number.

He started with Derek. "Lo." Derek answered on the first ring sounding surprisingly awake. Stiles went on to explain about the break out and the possibility of a whole bunch of baddies that might be out wreaking havoc on the town and was meant with resounding silence. Stiles even looked to see if the call had been disconnected before Derek answered. "I'll meet you at Scott's," and hung up.

Stiles called Kira who was the exact opposite of Derek and wouldn't quit talking and he nearly had to hang up on her. He had managed to pull on his jeans, Nikes and a sweatshirt and run a hand through is unruly hair before grabbing his laptop in one hand the keys in his mouth as he dialed Lydia's number. He hadn't talked to her much and it felt weird to be calling her. What if she was with someone? He felt a stab of pain at the thought.

"Stiles are you okay?" Her soft voice asked sleepily through the phone.

"Lydia?" He tried to say through a mouthful of keys. He dropped the keys onto the ground by his jeep and tried again. "Lydia, hey…"

"What's going on Stiles?"

"We just found out there has been a mass break out at Eichen. We're not sure but we think this means that the baddie wing is included. We're all meeting at Scott's in a few."

"Okay. I'll get around then." She murmured and he could he the rustle of her moving on the other end.

"Do you want me to come get you? I don't like the idea of you heading out on your own. Especially with Peter." His voice was gruff and he had to clear his throat, the thought of anything happening to Lydia was almost too much to think about.

"Okay." Lydia whispered sensing the emotion from him.

"Be there in five." He told her as he deposited his laptop on the seat and bent to retrieve his keys. His phone beeped as the call disconnected and the phone shut off. He swore as he leaned in to find his charger.

Someone grabbed him roughly from behind and clamped a hand over his mouth and nose. He breathed in the putrid smell of chloroform and fought vehemently to twist out of their hold but he lost consciousness before he could. His last thought before he succumbed to the darkness was to wonder which member of the Eichen crew had got to him first.

Chapter 2

Stiles

His vision was blurry and his arms burned and neck ached as he came to. He blinked his eyes trying to clear the sleep from them. He tugged on his tied hands but his efforts proved futile. He was sitting in hard backed chair in a dirty rustic looking room. It even smelled musty like someone hadn't been there in a long time. The room was dark but Stiles could see day light seeping in from behind the dark curtains. Stiles whipped his head around to try and find the foe that had captured him and sucked in a breath when she entered the room.

"Malia? Malia what are you doing here? Get me out of here!" He demanded. She merely shook her head and shrugged.

"Now why would she do that after we went through all the trouble of bringing you here Stiles?" Peter asked with a cocky smirk as he strolled into the room. He looked a little worse for the wear… he had lost weight and had a sick pallor to his skin. It made him look even more deranged than usual.

"Peter." Stiles swallowed heavily. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I'm going to kill two birds with one stone actually. Malia tells me that you have been helping her research the whereabouts of her mother. You're going to help me find her. Then Scott will come looking for you and I can finish what I started all those weeks ago." Peter had his hand on his shoulder, claws digging painfully in to his shoulder as he leaned into whisper threateningly in his ear.

"What makes you think I'd help you?" Stiles asked as he shot Malia a sad look. She bit her lip and looked away. She couldn't seem to look him in the eye.

"Oh Stiles! You know me, you know what I'm capable of. If you won't do it for your own sake I'll find someone else I can destroy." Peter stepped away with a spring in his step. He pulled Stile's laptop and the array of papers that had been tagged to his board in his room out of a large duffle bag and laid them out before him.

"Malia was so kind to bring along all of your things. Now tell me what you know." Peter insisted as he sat down on the arm of the faded couch next to him.

"What do you mean tell you what I know? Malia already knows what I do!" Stiles exclaimed.

Peter gave his sickening smile. "Now you know Stiles I can hear your heartbeat and I can tell you're lying."

Stiles swallowed thickly. "I'm not." Peter sprang forward with surprising speed with his clawed hand around his neck. He began to squeeze and Stiles could feel the claws break the skin. He tried to draw air in but couldn't.

Just as the blackness began to darken the edges of his vision Peter let go and he took a deep rattling breath trying to get air into his starved lungs. He'd just recovered when the blow knocked him out.

Chapter 3

Lydia

"Lydia?" Scott's asked as he came out to the porch where Lydia had just arrived, "Are you okay?" He brought her into a hug and steered her toward the door.

She made a mental note how much they all asked each other the same question. It was sad their teenage years were reduced to constant mortal peril.

"I'm okay but Stiles forgot to pick me up!" She grumbled as she cast a wary glance looking both ways for his Jeep. She had hung up with him over an hour ago and finally gave up and drove herself to Scott's house.

"What do you mean he forgot you?" Scott asked.

"What do you think I mean? He told me he was going to pick me up to head over an hour ago…"

"Lydia he isn't here. I thought he was with you. Everyone else is here. Maybe he's with Malia?"

The thought that Stiles had forgotten all about her while he was canoodling with the were-coyote made her heart twist like someone had lodged a knife there. But deep down she knew he wouldn't put off something this important.

"Scott. I have a bad feeling about this. He isn't answering his phone. This isn't like him." She clutched his hand as he closed the door behind them.

Scott pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Malia. No answer. "I do too. Malia isn't answering her phone either. Maybe something happened to them both?"

Lydia didn't want to say that perhaps she had dragged Stiles along to a family reunion but her mind was already making the connection.

"Listen we'll go over what we know so far and then we can head over and look for him okay?"

"Okay." She stammered as she wiped at the moisture forming in her eyes.

They entered the dining area which had already been piled with papers and steaming mugs of coffee. Kira and Derek were already pouring over documents while Mrs. McCall had just gotten home. She offered Lydia a warm smile and wave before she headed to her room to change.

"Guys. Stiles and Malia are missing."

Derek met her eyes before turning to Scott with a worried look. "Missing or taken? Scott it's too much of a coincidence that Peter's out and Malia is missing too."

"So Deaton confirmed it then?" Lydia asked and when Scott nodded she let the first tear escape. She pulled herself upright and marched to the table to see what they had come up with so far. "What do we know so far?"

She had a hard time if she stopped to think of Stiles and what kind of situation he might be in. She tried to just focus on their list of creatures and where they might hide or what they were capable of. The whole town was at risk. The most perilous of the group, Dr. Valack was of the most concern. No one knew what he was actually capable of. He could subdue anyone with a glance of his third eye. He could drive them insane. He had also been Peter's roommate.

Lydia had been making her way over to the coffee pot for another refill when she felt the scream build and dropped the cup as it built. She tried to focus on the feelings as the scream hit. When she was done she collapsed and sagged into Derek's arms. He shifted her back to set her away from the shards of glass.

"It wasn't Stiles. At least it wasn't Stiles." She cried and buried her head in Derek's arm.

Chapter 4

Stiles

Stiles came to again sometime later. He winced at the pain in his eye and cheek, fairly certain his face looked worse than the time Gerard had taken a turn at it. He moaned as he came too and sagged in defeat. He felt so tired. How could he feel so tired when he'd just woken up?

"Here have a drink." Malia said as she moved towards him making him jump. She held up a water bottle but Stiles refused to take a drink. "Stiles please you need to drink you're going to get dehydrated."

"Why?" He asked her brokenly as he looked at her. "Why Malia? I would have done whatever you'd wanted if you'd just asked."

"You wouldn't understand Stiles." She dropped the water bottle from his lips and set it on the table. "He's my family. I need to find my mother. I just have to." She traced the edge of the desk as she spoke. "I'm sorry we had to take you but Peter said this would get us answers faster."

Stiles stared at her incredulously. "You can't trust him you know. Whatever he told you, you just can't."

"I'm a big girl Stiles I can take care of myself." She spat at him and Stiles recoiled at her tone.

"Just tell me what you know. When we find her I'll let you go."

"You already know what I know. Besides your dear old dad has other plans for me. He plans on hanging onto me to bait Scott."

She shrugged. "Stiles don't make this harder on yourself. Please just tell me what you know."

He sighed in defeat. "The only thing I found out was that Braeden has been hunting her for years. She has the information we need. I don't know what but she's got something."

Malia smiled and bolted from the room. When he was alone again Stiles tried tugging on his bindings again and again and tried twisting his wrists to loosen them this way and that way to no avail. The only thing he ended up doing was tiring himself out more and chaffing his wrists to the point he could feel the fragile skin break and blood leak out.

Sometime later Peter stalked in with Malia trailing behind. She had obviously informed him of her breakthrough. "Stiles, Malia tells me our friend Braeden has information. You're going to call and demand her to send it to you."

Malia spun his laptop around and turned on the jetpack she had pulled from the bag. "Don't get any ideas Stiles. I'm standing right here." Peter growled as he pulled a phone from his pocket and dialed Scott's number and placed it on speaker.

"Hello?" Stiles heard Scott's voice.

"Scott." Peter barked.

"Peter!" Scott growled back at him. "What have you done with him?"

"Relax I haven't done anything with him… yet." He smiled as his claws raked over the back of Stiles's neck. "But we do need something from you. And before you tell me no think about poor little Stiles."

There was a small pause and Stiles could have sworn he'd heard Lydia in the background. "What do you want?"

"Braeden has been collecting information about the Desert Coyote. I need it. More importantly Stiles needs it. She needs to send everything to his email, you have one hour." Peter demanded as he glanced at his watch to note the time.

"How do I know you have him? That he's okay?" Scott asked.

"Stiles say hi!" Peter said as he tightened his grip on his arm. His shoulder was still raw from the last time Peter had gripped him, he yelped without meaning to.

"Sc-Scott. I'm here. I'm fine." Stiles tried to reassure his friends.

"One hour." Peter demanded and hung up the phone.

Chapter 5

Lydia

Her nerves were shot. She felt tired after her first scream and with the entire town being invaded by a bunch of supernatural creatures she knew it wasn't going to be her last. After Scott had ended the call she couldn't even focus on the conversation, it was all quickly becoming too much. All she could hear was his whimper and his voice. If she ever got her hands on Peter, or more importantly Malia they were going to have to pry her off them. She might only be a banshee but right now she didn't think it would matter. They had to save him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and was surprised to find she was alone with Kira who was giving her a concerned look. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Lydia gave her a sad shrug and nodded. "Where did everyone go?" She asked surprised at how even her voice sounded.

"They went upstairs to Scott's computer. Derek got ahold of Braeden. She's trying to get somewhere with decent enough signal to send the files. They'll get it in time Lydia. He'll be okay. He's strong." She commended as she moved to sit beside Lydia.

"He is." She confirmed. "But Peter is sadistic. I can't believe Malia would have done this."

Kira shook her head. "I can't believe it either. But maybe she feels obligated because this is about her parents."

Lydia grumbled under her breath as Sheriff Stilinski burst through the door. "Sheriff!" Lydia exclaimed as she leapt to her feet and surprised herself as she wrapped her arms around him impulsively. He paused in surprise for a moment before embracing her and kissing the top of her head.

"Scott called. He said Peter's got Stiles… and Ma.. Malia."

Lydia took a step back and composed herself. "No. Peter and Malia have Stiles. She's with Peter on this." The Sheriff put a hand to his mouth in shock.

"You're sure?"

Both Kira and Lydia nodded.

"Ah hell," he rubbed his hands tiredly over his face. He looked haggard in the dying light. "I knew I should have shot him when I had the chance."

Scott and Derek came thundering down the stairs, Scott with his still open laptop in his hand. He skidded to a stop in front of the Sheriff. "It's loading."

"What's loading?" He asked the teenager confused.

"Peter wanted the information Braeden has on Malia's mother. He gave us an hour to get it to him." He looked nervously at the clock. We should be good. We've still got ten minutes or so.

"Scott how big is the file?" Lydia asked when she saw the file loading. "What if it takes longer to send than that?"

As if on cue Scott's phone rang and Scott hastily dumped the laptop into Lydia's arms to take the call. "The file is on its way I swear. It says it's sending." Scott blurted as soon as someone answered the phone.

"No wait. Please!" Scott yelled into the phone.

"What is happening to my son?" The Sheriff asked as he tried to pry the phone from Scott's hand.

Scott backed away and regretfully hit the speaker button.

"Scott. Whatever you hear don't come after me. He's just…"

Stiles was cut off but a sickening crack followed by a muffled scream and then muffled noises. "Did you hear that Scottie? That was one finger. If that file isn't here in five minutes I'll break one for every minute it's late." The call disconnected and the group was left standing in awed silence.

Scott grabbed the laptop out of Lydia's hands as her grip slipped. She collapsed into a heap on the floor oblivious to the shouts around her.

Chapter 6

Stiles

Stiles had broken several bones over the course of his childhood. But he never remembered them hurting as much as his hand did now. His anxiety was at its peak and he was trying desperately to keep in control. Peter had broken a finger to send a warning to Scott.

The file was still sending when the hour mark hit and true to his word Peter broke three more fingers on his left hand, only his thumb had remained unscathed. He could feel the injuries throb in tune with his heartbeat.

"Ah, here we are." Peter said as the laptop beeped signally the download had completed. "Now I'll let one hand go and you can start researching what she's sent you. No funny business or I'll break more than your fingers."

Stiles swallowed thickly and simply nodded. He blinked back tears that had appeared and tried to force himself to think. Malia slit the ropes off with a claw and hastily retreated from the room.

"Don't be so hard on her Stiles. She really did care about you." Peter said as he gave his retreating daughter an amused look.

Stiles didn't dare say a word. Instead he flexed his one good hand that was now free of restraints and clicked open the files.

Braeden sure did have a lot of material. There were maps, lists of alleged sightings, stories, bestiaries, possible lineage and history following the Desert Wolf. Stiles poured over one thing after another. His eyes burned, his stomach growled, he was exhausted but he didn't dare say a word. Peter was perched unmoving right behind him.

Malia had reentered to the room only to leave him with a pen and pad of paper. She didn't look at him and didn't say a word to him. Stiles jotted small notes and bits of information that he thought might warrant another look. He tried not to move his injured fingers and if he did on reflex he was awarded with shooting pains that caused him to nearly bite through his lip.

A protein bar and twelve hours later Stiles admitted defeat. He'd been awake for more than a day and the sun was climbing, the song birds singing right outside the window. He couldn't believe that just beyond the walls the world was continuing to turn as if everything was normal and he wasn't hanging onto his life by a tiny thread.

Peter walked behind him and once again gripped his sore shoulder painfully. "Well Stiles you'd better tell me you have something. I'm getting antsy and you wouldn't like me when I'm antsy."

"I don't like you anyway." Stiles said before his brain caught up with him. Peter awarded him with a slap to his swollen hand. Stiles cried out involuntarily. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. It's hard to focus. Do you have my Adderall?"

Peter gave him a scathing look. "No we didn't bring your drugs. Tell. Me. What. You. Have."

Stiles rubbed his eyes with his good hand and blew out a breath. "Well I think between what I had and what Braeden has I've narrowed down to Nevada. It looks like a network of caves was referenced in more than one witness account. She has a copy of a bestiary that might reference it but I can't read archaic Latin." Involuntarily he yawned. He couldn't make himself stay awake much longer.

Peter stood abruptly and grabbed him by the back of the neck and sliced off his remaining restraints. "Alright then." He dragged him to a small bathroom and threw him inside. A quick survey found the room had no other exits so escape wasn't an option. He relieved himself and clumsily did up his pants; it was hard with one hand. He drank heavily from sink and splashed some water on his face. His reflection looked sick, with a jolt he realized he looked like he was under the nogitsune' s power again. He looked quickly in the medicine cabinet but was disappointed to find there was nothing to ease his discomfort.

Peter opened the door without knocking and roughly led him to another room. This room too had no windows or doors. But thankfully it did have a small musty smelling bed in the corner. Peter shoved him painfully into the room before shutting and locking the heavy door. Stiles looked around the room but found nothing he could use to either escape or defend himself. He crawled into the dusty little bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Chapter 7

Lydia

There was only quiet after the phone call. They could do nothing other than wait. The Sheriff was trying to get the burner phone that Peter was using traced but it seemed as though he only turned it on to call them. He had to duck out to handle the chaos that the break out had caused.

Scott and Derek went out to see if they could get a scent and help apprehend some of the more dangerous patients in town. Kira and Lydia sat at Scott's house and monitored his computer in case Stiles could slip them a quick email. Lydia's mind was in a fog for a while and the way Kira kept eyeing her warily she was beginning to think Kira was here more to babysit her than anything else.

True. Her mind was on rapid fire. She kept going over everything in her brain. She kept imagining Stiles. How she felt when she found out he was the one that had saved her from Peter. The one who told her she was beautiful when she cried. The one who told her to never doubt herself. She remembered painfully what had happened when the Nogitsune and taken him over. The sleep walking, his possible death sentence, his willingness to sacrifice himself before he hurt anyone else. When he had passed out after they had attacked the nogitsune wearing his face she nearly did too. When he had awoken and his sickly eyes met hers it was like her blood started to unthaw and she breathed for the first time in weeks. He was her rock, the one she always depended on to be there and she needed him.

She didn't hold him responsible. If she knew Stiles she knew he was beating himself up over the aftermath. She never got a chance to tell him that it wasn't his fault. She could see the look he gave her whenever he came near. She knew he was avoiding her and she let him, she wanted to give him space. She should have demanded he talk to her. Yelled at him until he realized he was not to blame for Allison or Aiden or any of the other casualties. She should have told him how she really felt. That she loved him and couldn't afford to lose him. But she had been stupid. She had thought there would always be time.

She excused herself from the table and ran to the bathroom before Kira could see her break down. She was had just shut the door to the bathroom when she felt her phone buzz. Her heart leapt in hope that it was Stiles or someone telling her that he was safe. She didn't recognize the number on the screen but answered it in a rush.

"Hello?" She whispered softly.

"Lydia! How is our banshee?" A jovial Peter greeted her on the line.

"Peter! Where is Stiles is he okay? Where is he?" She demanded as she swiped hastily at the tears still streaming down her face.

"Well that depends!" He answered.

"Depends on what?" She paused her pacing and held her breath.

"Well that depends on you. If you do exactly as I say I promise I won't harm him any more than necessary." Peter answered succinctly.

Lydia swallowed thickly and tried to listen over the hammering of her heart in her chest. "What do you want me to do?" She whispered aware that Peter was enjoying this.

"It seems Stiles could use a bit of help. And I happen to know after spending a little bit of time in that incredible brain of yours that you are the person to help him." Peter recanted.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked resuming her pacing.

"I'm sending Malia. She will pick you up at 3pm in the hospital parking garage. Tell no one that you are going and make sure you aren't followed. If you are… well I can find a bone to break on Stiles or maybe a piece of flesh to tear into." Peter threatened menacingly over the phone.

Before she could answer she heard a click and silence. A quick swipe of her phone showed it was almost two thirty. She retreated back down stairs to grab her large bag, thankfully Kira was out on the porch on her phone. Lydia retreated back upstairs and raided Ms. Mcall's medical supply cabinet then she headed into Scott's room and unplugged his phone charger and grabbed a fresh set of clothes for Stiles should he need them.

She was about to leave when she decided she should leave him a note. She hastily scribbled it on to the pad on his desk knowing he wouldn't get back until much later.

_Went to hospital parking garage at 3 to meet Malia. Peter threatened to hurt Stiles if I was followed. I couldn't risk it. I'm sorry. I hope we'll see you soon. _

_Love,_

_Lydia_

Chapter 8

Lydia

Lydia had gone right to her car after filling her bag and left without a word to anyone. She had circled the around to the hospital and kept an eye on her rearview mirror to insure she wasn't followed. She pulled in a parking space right at three and cast a wary glance around for the coyote.

She nearly screamed when she turned back around to see the were-coyote standing right in front of her car. She put a finger to her lips and climbed in Lydia's passenger side door.

"Hand me your phone please." Malia demanded with her hand out. Lydia retrieved her bag from the backseat and rifled through the contents and handed over the phone. Malia snapped it in half and threw it out the window. She held her hands out for the bag and Lydia grudgingly handed it over to her.

Malia pulled scissors out of the medical supplies and tossed those too before tossing the purse back into the back seat. She turned back towards Lydia. "Okay let's go. Back out and head towards the highway."

Lydia did as she was asked and was silent until they had left Beacon Hills in her rear view mirror. "Why Malia? Why would you do this to Stiles? I know you care about him?"

Malia gave a rueful laugh and looked out of the window. "It wasn't my idea. It was Peter's. But I have to find my mother Lydia. I need to know where I came from. I'm lost without it." Malia said heatedly and Lydia was surprised to find she actually believed the girl. "Besides I might care about him, but I don't think he feels the same way about me." She uttered before turning her glassy eyes to the road.

Lydia couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Malia, Stiles cares about you. He would have done whatever he could have to have helped you. Why would you want to hurt him?"

"Hurt him?" Malia said and her voice cracked. "He hurt me first. I thought what we had was special, that it meant something to him. I was wrong." Lydia was about to ask how she was wrong but the look on Malia's face caused her to bite her tongue.

After a few minutes of silence Lydia broke the silence. "Is he okay? Is Stiles okay? Please that is the last thing I'll ask." The tears had started down her cheeks again.

"He was okay when I left him." Malia answered flatly as she squinted into the setting sun. "Pull off the next exit and take a left."

They drove until well after the sun had set. The clock on her car glowed 9:13 when they finally pulled down a dirt drive that wasn't more than a path in the shadowy woods around them.

Lydia's heart began pounding faster and faster the further they went down the path. She was scared of what Peter might be willing to do to get what he wanted but she was more worried about Stiles. She needed to see him. To hold onto him and make sure he was okay before she would feel okay again. The fact that she was walking into this situation willingly was a true testament to how far she had come since discovering the supernatural world around her.

Her car rounded the last clump of trees and a tiny cabin that resembled more of a shack than a house appeared. There were lights on in the windows and Lydia had to resist the urge to run to them. She retrieved her bag off the back seat and unclipped her belt and followed Malia who hadn't said another word other than directing her to the cabin since her earlier outburst.

When they approached the door Malia opened and motioned her in ahead of her. Lydia took in the rundown room. The small kitchen off to the side with a rusty sink and rickety table, a threadbare couch next to small table and solid chair. And there was Stiles sitting with his feet bound to the chair, Peter with his hand gripping his shoulder tightly. She noticed his claws were out and digging into Stiles's arm painfully. His eyes widened when he saw her and on instinct he tried to move forward only to be brought painfully back by Peter.

"Lydia!" Peter began. "How nice of you to join us!" He had on his predatory smile as if he was greeting a long lost relative at a family reunion. "Isn't this great Stiles?"

Malia gave Lydia a painful shove towards Stiles and Lydia stumbled and caught herself on the back of the couch. "Stiles. Are you okay?" She asked as her eyes roved over his form looking for injuries.

His face was sporting a nice bruise and some swelling and a nice abrasion. His neck looked like it might have been used as a scratching post at some point, and she didn't even want to discern what his shoulder might look like that Peter had in his clutches tightly. Finally her eyes settled on his black and blue left hand and she visibly recoiled. Stiles gave her a sad smile and a shake of his head.

His voice was gruff and scratchy, "Lydia? What are you doing here?"

Chapter 9

Stiles

He couldn't believe his eyes, and if it weren't for Peter's claws digging painfully into his shoulder he would have assumed he was dreaming. There she stood in her floral print dress boots and leather jacket, her oversized purse slung over her arm. Her eyes never left his from the moment she walked in the door. Even in his current predicament he couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looked. How fierce she looked as she had come to his aid.

"Well isn't this cute?" Peter asked as he retracted his claws. "Puppy love." He walked to stand over beside Malia who wouldn't look at the two. "I guess I see what you were talking about Malia! But you have to admit they do make a cute couple."

Stiles's eyes shot to Malia who wore a sad expression on her face. So Malia had felt slighted by Lydia. It's not that Stiles had committed anything specifically to Malia but he had a suspicion that she was seeking more from their relationship than he had been. Still he felt a little bad for the girl even given her role in his kidnapping. His eyes flicked back to Lydia who had moved closer and laid a trembling hand on his knee.

"Are you okay?" She mouthed to him. He nodded to her. He could have been worse. His heart pounded in his chest. He was equally glad to see her and the same time furious at her for coming. She had purposely put herself in harm's way for him. If anything happened to her he'd never be able to forgive himself.

"Well this is great entertainment and all but why don't the two of you get to work. The sooner we find what we are looking for the sooner this will all be over." Peter clapped his hands together casing Stiles to jump and Lydia to give him an odd searching look. He shrugged sheepishly at her.

She plopped down her bag and moved over to the paperwork laid out before her. She read through Stiles's notes noting how his scrawl was almost illegible by the end. She glanced over the maps with various red marks dotting the lower half of Southern California and parts of Nevada.

"Where's the book you needed me to translate?" Lydia asked him softly. She continued to touch him or remain in contact with him as if she couldn't move herself any further from him.

Malia entered and slammed a chair down none to carefully next to Stiles and Lydia took it giving the girl a strange look. It almost looked like sympathy if Stiles had to guess. Of all the things he'd expect he would never have expected Lydia to show sympathy to Malia. He wondered what might have transpired on their way here.

Stiles used his free hand to wake up his laptop and clicks open the file. His hand was shaking involuntarily no matter what he tried to do to still it. Lydia placed her small hand over his and clasped it gently giving him a small smile. "Just tell me what page." Stiles took her hand in his marveling at how warm she felt or how cold he must have been. He cleared his throat which seemed too dry. "Page 45 I think. It's a witness account that Braeden thought might give a little bit of detail about the caves that she lives."

Lydia clicked to the right page and then focused on reading. Stiles was exhausted, his eye lids drooped and he fought to stay awake. He stared at Lydia admiring the fine lines of her face, the way her dress clung to her body, her thick curls pinned up out of her face. He idly wondered if her hair was as soft as it looked. He longed to run his fingers through the tresses.

He kept a wary eye on Peter and Malia. One of them was always on watch in the room. Not that they'd be able to get anywhere with the two of them just in the other room. They weren't taking other chances.

The hours were ticking by and only the only sound that broke the silence was the scratch of Lydia's pen on the paper as she took notes. Stiles kept drifting off and jumping back awake. It was just after dawn before Lydia spoke.

"I think I have it." She said, her voice a little rough from disuse.

"What do you have?" Malia said before Stiles could say a word.

"Well this encounter details a trek through the canyons in the Nevada dessert." Lydia motioned to the screen in front of her. "Basically there are symbols marking a path through the maze of canyons. Booby traps are hidden in the network of canyons making it a fairly protected habitat."

Peter jumped to his feet. "Well that sounds exciting. Let's get packed up." He told Malia as he grabbed Lydia by the arm.

"Hey. Let her go!" Stiles yelled and struggled against his restraints.

"Relax Lover boy! I'm just going to tie up her pretty little hands. I think we'll hold on to you both a little longer. You can lead us to her. Plus it never hurt to have a little bit of insurance when you are walking into something like this." He knotted Lydia's hands together before moving to undue the remaining restraints on Stiles. He was none to gentle tying up his hands and Stiles nearly bit through his lip to keep from crying out. His fingers for the most part had gone a bit numb, unless he bumped them, then they would send a shooting pain throughout his whole arm nearly bringing him to his knees.

Malia had tossed all the information back haphazardly into the duffle bag and left the map and Lydia's notes on top. She gave Lydia's bag a glance and then tossed it in the duffle too. Peter nodded for her to lead Lydia out to her car and Peter grabbed Stiles and pushed him forward.

Malia led Lydia to the front seat and Stiles was led to the passenger door. Peter sat directly behind him and Malia occupied the seat behind Lydia after depositing the bag in the trunk. She placed the map beside her for reference.

"Can you untie my hands? It's going to be a little hard to drive like this." She asked as she raised her hands up. Peter rolled his eyes and leaned forward and slit them off with a claw.

"Just remember Lydia… try anything funny and I can rip out his throat before you can scream." Peter said as he slid his claw along Stiles's arm drawing a small line of blood along it.

Stiles tried not to move. The cut only stung a small amount. He kept his eyes on Lydia giving he a reassuring nod. They were better off just following orders. Either Scott would catch up with them or they would have a better chance of getting away in the canyons.

Lydia backed the car up and set off back down the dirt path. As much as Stiles tried to stay alert exhaustion took over and he laid his head against the window and dozed off.

He awoke sometime later to note the sun hung lower in the sky and Malia had just returned from a fast food joint with a bag full of burgers. Stiles was grateful both for the food and the caffeine and ate his food fast. He didn't even remember the last time had food. Lydia gave him a sad look as she nibbled on her sandwich as they headed out into the dessert.

Chapter 10

Lydia

Lydia had let Stiles sleep and followed the GPS and then later the map. As the miles stretched out before them began to feel a sense of dread in her stomach. She had a feeling that their trip into the canyons may not go as smoothly as they had planned. She knew that the Desert Wolf was an assassin and for whatever reason had hooked up with Peter, delivered Malia and left her on the orphanage door step. She had never looked in on her daughter or attempted to find her, so it followed good reason that she really didn't want anything to do with her. Lydia had a feeling it wouldn't be a happy family reunion if they made it through the maze of canyons at all.

She swallowed her sandwich with difficulty, she wasn't hungry, what she managed to eat sat in her belly like lead. She was glad to watch Stiles devour his sandwich. She doubted they'd fed him much at all. She was mesmerized by his lips as he licked them clean. She had to shake herself back to her senses. If you'd told her a few years ago that she'd have willingly risked her life for Stiles and that she'd been letting her imagination run wild about getting him alone and finally kissing those lips she'd have thought you were crazy. Now she realized just how hard she'd fallen for Stiles. She didn't think she could deal if anything were to happen to him.

She parked her car on the side of the road. This was as close as they could drive, the rest would have to be on foot. She stood and stretched her stiff limbs hoping to get the blood flowing back into them. Malia retrieved the duffle from the back and tossed Lydia her purse before slinging it over her slender shoulders. Peter had let Stiles out of the car and even removed his restraints.

They set out into the dessert with a few flashlights, the clothes on their backs and their research in a bag. The air was cool and getting colder now that the sun had sunk below the horizon. Lydia shivered a little causing Stiles to put his good arm around her awkwardly as they walked. "You okay?" He asked her quietly in her ear. It didn't matter that the others had supernatural hearing. His voice tickled her ear and nearly made her giggle.

"Yeah I'm alright, but you must be freezing!" She noted as she realized he was out in the air in only a t-shirt.

"I'll be okay. I'm used to playing lacrosse in a t-shirt in shorts. As long as we're moving I'll be okay." His breath came in puffs of air as they walked.

She leaned her heard momentarily against him and then stood to try and keep pace with the others. She didn't want to make Peter any more irritated than he already was. Stiles understood and dropped his arm from around her and instead grabbed her hand in his and threaded her fingers through his.

His hand was big and warm and enveloped hers easily. They saved their breathe as they continued the trek out into the middle of nowhere. Lydia's legs were starting to burn after they'd walked for a few hours. The moon was nearly full as it hung in the sky and it lit their way easily allowing them to spot their first clue, three rocks leaning against each other to form a triangle shape. They stopped to consult Lydia's notes and noted that they needed to head South at that point and climb down a set of barely visible hand holds down into the canyon.

"Okay, Malia you go first. Then I'll send the banshee." Peter nodded towards the edge. Malia nodded and easily slid over the edge and scrambled down the sides.

"Be careful." Stiles whispered in her ear as Peter pulled her towards the edge. He laid a quick kiss on her head before she slipped out of his grasp. Lydia nodded at him quickly before shifting her focus to the rocks.

She'd never been into sports per say. She'd liked to keep in shape and run, but yoga and Pilates were more her thing. Thankfully she had climbed the rock wall at school so she knew how to positon herself with her legs as she worked her way down the rocky wall. She'd have to thank coach if they ever got out of this.

Before she'd even reached the ground Peter was above her and jumped down beside her. She jumped, she had assumed he'd send Stiles next but he left him at the top knowing very well he'd never leave Lydia on her own. She worried about him trying to make the climb down with only one good hand.

Sure enough it took him a long while to get down to the cavern floor. He had slid roughly the last six feet and landed awkwardly on to his feet before falling back on his butt. She could see in the dim light of the moon that he had scraped his arms and face sliding down the wall.

She leaned and grasped his good hand and helped him to his feet. He stood shakily and grasped her hand over his. "Thanks." He gasped as he tried to slow his breathing. She didn't hesitate as she kissed his cheek that was bleeding before pulling her hand into hers and starting down the first path of the maze.

Chapter 11

Stiles

Stiles was exhausted and sore. The days of captivity, sporadic sleep and food along with the long walk to the canyon and the dicey climb down had really taken its toll on him. He was running on pure adrenaline now. How he wished that Scott and the others would catch up with them but he knew that probably wasn't going to happen. They had enough going on back in Beacon. He hoped his dad was faring okay himself and that he hadn't had any tangles with anyone of the supernatural why he was away.

They came to the end of one path and it split into three. Again they consulted Lydia's notes with the flashlight taking the one on the left. The path ended into a dead end that hid a tunnel beneath a heavy rock. Peter and Malia were able to slide it to the side easily. Once they were inside the light of the moon disappeared and their only light was that of the flashlight beams.

The cave began to get exceedingly narrow and Lydia could feel Stiles's hand clench hers more tightly. She hadn't been aware of his fear of small spaces. "You okay?" She whispered as Peter and Malia stopped to read over the next direction.

He nodded and looked away. "Just a little wary of tight spaces since…" He trailed off and didn't continue.

"Since the nogitsune?" Lydia answered. He nodded again and she brought him to her and wrapped her small arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Stiles. I felt like I haven't had a chance to really talk to you. I just want you to know, if anything goes wrong down here, that it wasn't your fault. Not Allison, not Aiden, not this. Not any of it. You know that right?"

"If I said yes would you believe me?" He asked her and she wished it was light enough see his face. After a moment he continued, "I know logically it wasn't but I just have this overwhelming sense of guilt hanging on. Sometimes it's suffocating."

He wanted to talk to her more, in all honesty he'd even forgotten the danger they were currently in. With her pressed against him, telling him that she didn't hold him accountable for the tragedies even though he himself did, well that made the whole world stop. He longed to press a kiss to her lips. To somehow show her what her faith in him meant. But now was not the time and definitely not the place.

He grumbled as Peter barked at them to get along. They had to crawl through a small opening that had been hidden, it was marked by the smallest of impressions of a paw in the rock. Thankfully once they'd climbed through it opened up into a larger cavern.

Several twists and turns later and Stiles felt completely turned around. He hoped that Lydia had kept better track because if the opportunity presented itself he hoped they could get away.

Sometime later Stiles nearly walked into Malia who was following Peter. They had both come to an abrupt stop in front of him. He made to ask a question but Peter held his hand up to shush him. "Be quiet. I hear something."

Stiles suddenly felt Lydia's hand jerk away from his. He turned around desperately, her name leaving his lips before he'd fully rotated. She stood completely still pulled up to her tip toes as another figure held her from behind, their arm wrapped around her throat.

"Who are you?" The voice asked. Definitely female.

"Are you the Desert Wolf?" Malia asked stepping forward before anyone could make a move.

"Don't! Don't come any closer!" The voice yelled and Stiles tensed as he watched her roughly pull Lydia back.

"Pl-Please just don't hurt her. She and I, we didn't ask to be brought here. Just please." Stiles begged. He couldn't bear that she was in harm's way. He would do anything to get her back.

"Are you the Desert Wolf or not?" Malia demanded stamping her foot like a petulant child. "I just want to know because she's my mom and I would really like to find her."

The figure in the shadows stilled for a moment. The silence dragged on for a moment and Stiles held his breath. It was the only way he could keep the panic from turning into a full blown attack. The figure roughly pushed Lydia forward and Stiles dove to break her fall. She landed into him roughly but he didn't care. "You okay?" He asked her concerned and she simply nodded.

Stiles glanced over to see the three of them facing off. He heard bits of the conversation before a growl broke out and they started fighting. Stiles pulled Lydia back as far as they could scoot before she stood to her feet and pulled him up to.

Whoever this was she was not happy to see them. The flashlight beams danced off the cavern walls. One fell at their feet and in the dim light Stiles could see the stranger had eliminated Peter in a sick swipe of her hand and twist of his neck.

Stiles nearly felt sick and he tugged Lydia even closer to him. In the scant light he could see Malia's hair as she ran after the retreating stranger that was probably her mother. "Go." She yelled to them. That was the last Stiles saw of her as her hair whipped around the corner.

He stood there warring with himself. He should go after Malia. Then again the stranger hadn't killed her and this is what Malia wanted. She had also been party to their kidnapping.

"C'mon Stiles." Lydia tugged him back towards the way they came. "This is what she wants we need to go."

Stiles allowed himself to be led back. Lydia navigated them back to the narrow crawl space and through the network of caves and finally back to the entrance to the caves. Stiles was startled to see that the sun had broken over the horizon.

They rested outside the opening for a few minutes. His lips were parched and he was starving and wanted nothing more than to lie down and take a nap. He knew it wasn't an option. They were out here defenseless and without food or water or shelter. By the time they made the trek back to the car the sun would be well overhead and the heat would be overwhelming.

He struggled to his feet and gave Lydia his hand. They staggered back down the canyon paths allowing Lydia to lead the way. "It's a good thing you're so smart Lyds." He acknowledged as they came across the foot holds to climb.

"It is." She acknowledged with a smile. Her smile slipped as she eyed the steep incline. "Are you going to be able to make the climb?"

He blew the air out of his lungs and looked up. "Guess I'll have to." He admitted as he calculated the easiest way to make it up. It was definitely easier in the morning light than it had been last night in the dark.

"Let's do it together. Can't leave you here defenseless. C'mon Stilinski get a move on!" She admonished playfully.

Together they slowly clambered up the side of the wall. Stiles used his feet for leverage stopping every few feet to pull himself up with his good hand. By the time they reached the top the sun was nearly overhead and Stiles was hot and thirsty. He wasn't sweating much he noticed, never a good sign.

"C'mon Stiles let's keep going." Lydia demanded softly. She looked tired too, her hair mussed, dirt on her cheek, dress dusty.

He brought his hand to her cheek and rubbed it softly with the pad of his thumb. "You are so beautiful Lyds."

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip. She gave a small laugh. "That would be the dehydration talking." She joked and she made to move away. Stiles held her still and starred at her for a moment.

"Nope. Pretty sure I've felt that way for a while now." He brought her face to his and placed a kiss on her puffy lips.

Their lips were dry and they were both thirsty and exhausted, but he didn't notice. He felt he could have done anything the moment he felt Lydia kiss him back. Lydia Martin was kissing him back!

Chapter 12

Lydia

She didn't want to let go of Stiles, she didn't want the kiss to stop but she knew that they needed to get moving if they were going to ever make it home before the sun baked them to a crisp. She pulled back hesitantly leaning her forehead against his. "We better go." She whispered to him as they both panted slightly out of breath.

He nodded against her and held her for a moment before hauling himself to his feet. He linked his arm through hers and they set off in the direction of the car. The walk seemed to take even longer in the day time. By the time she could see the car off in the distance she had blisters on her feet and Stiles was wavering dangerously on his feet.

Lydia felt like she was caught in a dream where she walked and walked and never got anywhere. Stiles's leaned on her more heavily and she became concerned by his silence and raspy breathing.

"Almost there." She whispered her dry lips cracking painfully. When they were close enough to the car she fished the keys out of her bag that was still slung over her shoulder. She hit the unlock button and the little chirp it gave made her happier than she had ever been. She set Stiles down by the tire as she opened the door and started the vehicle cranking the AC.

After a few moments she helped a clumsy Stiles into the passenger seat. She leaned and bucked him in. He grasped her weakly and whispered "thanks."

She gave him a worried smile before running around to the other side and climbing in and speeding away. She stopped at the first gas station she found about twenty minutes later. She started the pump and ran in and got bottles of water and beef jerky. She had to wake Stiles up before tipping the water in his mouth. He was shaky but seemed better off than he had.

She made him take little sips and he gave her a sheepish look when he sloshed some of it down the front of him.

"Sorry" he rasped and started to cough.

"Shh.. its fine. Just take small sips."

The pump clicked when the car was full and Lydia closed up the tank and came back she pulled out and started sipping water herself. When she came to a rest stop she grabbed some change from her purse and used the old pay phone.

"Hello?" Scott's voice came over loud and clear.

"Scott?!" Lydia nearly shouted in relief.

"Lydia! Are you okay? Is Stiles…? Where are you?"

She waited for him to quit talking. "I'm okay. Stiles is okay… for the most part. We're actually on our way back. I'm at the interstate onramp. So about an hour? I can fill you in on everything when we get there. I just need to know… is everyone?"

"Everyone is okay. We haven't caught sight of Dr. Valack but pretty much everyone else is accounted for. I'll let everyone know. The Sheriff will be so happy. Please be safe. I'll see you soon!"

Lydia hung up and returned to her car. She turned down the AC when she saw Stiles shivering in the passenger seat. "Everyone is okay. Everything is good."

He nodded to her before slumping back to his seat.

When they neared the Beacon Hills and she made to turn into the hospital Stiles put his hand on hers that rested on the shifter and shook his head. "Let's just go home Lydia."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Stiles you really need to get looked at." She pulled the car off the side of the road. "Your fingers…" she couldn't finish before she was overcome with emotion.

"Hey Lydia. Don't cry I'm fine." He unbuckled his seat belt and reached across the console to pull her into a hug. "Hey it's okay." He cupped her chin and tilted her face up and brushed the tears away with the pad of his finger.

"It's just… I can't lose you Stiles. Not you too. And I came close. And I would have never got to tell you how I feel." She cried looking into his deep whiskey colored eyes. "I love you Stiles."

He swallowed thickly and crashed his lips into hers. When they broke apart he kept his forehead against hers unwilling to part from her. "I love you too."

She buried her head into his shoulder only to hear him groan. "Stiles I'm sorry. But I'm not taking no for an answer on this. I know you hate hospitals but I can't rest until I know you are fine."

Stiles bit his lip realizing maybe he was a little banged up. He let her park the car and lead him to the hospital.

Chapter 13

Stiles

Four broken fingers, multiple contusions and cuts, a concussion, dehydration, exposure, cuts and sunburn, was what Stiles ended up with. Melissa McCall had come crashing into him when they arrived and had lead him right into a private room.

He hadn't been in a hospital since the Nogitsune and it still unnerved him. Lydia could sense his unease because she never left his side. Not even when he was forced to disrobe into a god awful hospital gown. He caught her checking him out as he climbed into bed.

Melissa had alerted the whole pack who'd come to the hospital along with the Sheriff who pulled Stiles into a gentle hug and kissed the top of his head.

Stiles and Lydia told them their story about how Malia had taken part in their kidnapping but how she had let them go in the end. How Peter had finally been taken and how Malia had disappeared after her mother.

The entire time Lydia's hand was clasped in his and he was entirely grateful for her calming presence. The pack seemed to notice the new development too but they were kind enough not to bring it up. After x-rays, an IV and Melissa had cleaned him up Lydia finally excused herself to use the bathroom. She returned wearing a spare pare of scrubs and was washed clean. The pants were entirely too big on her but she looked adorable.

Stiles held out his arm and scooted over. She climbed in beside him and snuggled in next to him and he put his arm securely around her. "Thank you." He whispered as she closed her eyes. "Thank you for saving me."

"I didn't." She said quietly.

"I'm not just talking about this time Lydia… before. And thank you for believing in me." Stiles's eyes slid closed in exhaustion he put his hand through her silky tresses and marvled that it was even softer than it looked.

"Goodnight Lydia." He mumbled already half asleep.

"Goodnight Stiles."


End file.
